


Just A Day Dream

by SpicySeptember



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySeptember/pseuds/SpicySeptember
Summary: To be honest, I don’t know why I wrote this. I’m a Chinese fan of Cloud9, who met the team when they were competing at Worlds in China last year.  Jensen and Sneaky were so cute together, so I looked them up online, and watched/read each and every video/article that has sneaksen in it and totally fall in love with the pair. I was looking forward to a new year of sneaksen when Sneaky’s girlfriend posted the picture on Twitter, and things have been so different since then. No duo, no twitter interaction, no Jensen in Sneaky’s streams, no banters or shenanigan. Feelsreallybadman. This story is totally a day dream of mine. By writing it down, I hope the Jensen and Sneaky in this story could live happily together ever afterwards, so I could hopefully let it go in real life.My apologies for the bad writing as English is not my native language. My apologies for all the drama I made up and ooc. And the girlfriends are all made-up characters; no offense to their real-life girlfriends.





	1. No Same This Time

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don’t know why I wrote this. I’m a Chinese fan of Cloud9, who met the team when they were competing at Worlds in China last year. Jensen and Sneaky were so cute together, so I looked them up online, and watched/read each and every video/article that has sneaksen in it and totally fall in love with the pair. I was looking forward to a new year of sneaksen when Sneaky’s girlfriend posted the picture on Twitter, and things have been so different since then. No duo, no twitter interaction, no Jensen in Sneaky’s streams, no banters or shenanigan. Feelsreallybadman. This story is totally a day dream of mine. By writing it down, I hope the Jensen and Sneaky in this story could live happily together ever afterwards, so I could hopefully let it go in real life. 
> 
> My apologies for the bad writing as English is not my native language. My apologies for all the drama I made up and ooc. And the girlfriends are all made-up characters; no offense to their real-life girlfriends.

***

With DEFEAT showing on the screen, C9’s world trip ended at quarter finals again. 

Jensen sat still on the seat, listening to the earsplitting cheers from fans of Team WE. He turned left to look at Sneaky, who smiled a bit at him when their eyes met. It’s been three years, he thought, I still haven’t won a cup with you. Sneaky’s smile was partly sad, partly comforting, and partly relieved maybe because that they could finally go home.

That is something I could look forward to, Jensen smiled as well with this thought, going home, going back to normal, going back to us, going back to same.

But there is NO SAME waiting for them this time. While Jensen went back to Denmark to visit his family, Sneaky got himself a girlfriend at Florida. And everything they had during the past three year, will be different in the new season.

***

Something is wrong. Being as I-dont-give-a-fuck as Sneaky, he still managed to sense that. Jensen has been abnormally quiet for almost one month. He texted Sneaky after he arrived at home safely; they talked online a few times during the first few days they were apart; then Sneaky met this cute girl who quickly became his girlfriend at Florida; it's been a while since Sneaky last hang out with a girl in real life. They had some good time together and when he realized, there had been no word from Jensen for a while.

There was no stream, which is normal as Jensen only streams once a year; there was on tweet, which is ok as Jensen is Jensen; but there was no text or message at all, no even a single emoji in the WeChat group they created while they were in China, which is so weird as Jensen was crazy about those emojis and would just throw them in the group whenever he discovered a funny one.

Something is wrong, Sneaky assured himself and decided to give Jensen a call. He really missed his boy Jensen. Besides, all-star is coming up and Sneaky needs his lucky charm by his side. The waiting was long. Sneaky was about to hang up when the phone was finally picked up and there was Jensen’s familiar yet strange voice from the other side of the ocean.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Yensen. Why the fuck it took you so long to pick up the phone? Were you masturbating or something?"  
"No, I was just avoiding you."  
"What the fuck did you say to me?"  
"I said I was enjoying my vacation without having to deal with your dumbass."  
"Yeah? Seriously Jensen, where have you been recently?"  
"What do you mean? I’m in Denmark."  
"Wow, nice meme bro. I mean you are not much online. Are you ok Jensen?"  
"I’m okay. Just chill with some old friends offline, to refresh my mind you know."  
"When Jensen decides to FF League of Legends, Feelsbadman. Are you coming back to LA soon?"  
"I don't know. I might stay a little longer. Why?"  
"Why? I miss my boy Yensen. Don’t you miss me?  
……  
Sneaky was expecting the usual banter from Jensen. But there was only Jensen’s breath and someone talking in Danish from far away. Suddenly Jensen dropped a short sentence before quickly hang up the phone—  
"My brother’s looking for me. Talk to you later Sneaky."  
"Wait! All-star is, Jensen? Yensen?"

But Yensen was already gone in the wind. Sneaky stared at his phone in confusion for a few seconds, before the voice of his girlfriend calling him from the yard pulling him back to reality. "Whatever, you fuck boy." Sneaky murmured to himself, sent Jensen a text before heading outside. 

//Come back to support me at all-star plz Yensen? I cannot win without my lucky charm. ^3^//

Of course he wouldn’t know that at the other side of the radio waves, Jensen was sitting still, looking at Sneaky's text with a sad smile on his face.

***

【I know this first chapter is really short. I have an outline of the whole story but develop it into details is really hard as I haven't written anything for years. Feel free to let me know your thoughts about it, both encouragements and criticism will be appreciated. Thanks for reading! 】


	2. One of the Lonely Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the second chapter was as difficult-to-produce as and even shorter than the first one. There is no progress on the plot but I hope you could get to know better about the background of this story. I promise something/someone is going to happen in the next episode. （づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

***

~Music~  
In the lonely night, where should I put my heart  
After hugging you, where should I put my hands  
I never learned how to control my breath  
Couldn’t help but write down your beautiful name on the foggy window glass  
~Music~

Early December night in Copenhagen was freezing cold, the window glass of Jensen’s bedroom was foggy due to the temperature difference in and outside of the house.

Without noticing it, Jensen found that he has written down the word ZACHARY on the glass again. He laughed at himself, and wiped up the name with his somehow-always-cold hand. For god’s sake, he doesn’t even call Sneaky “Zachary” at all. Not that he doesn’t want to, he just found it difficult to vocalize it in front of Sneaky.

It’s been three years, and Jensen still remember that first time he met Sneaky. He was a just-reformed-danish-midlaner with strong accent, really nervous about joining a real LCS team despite the cockiness he showed to the public. 

Jensen wasn’t expecting any welcome from Cloud9, as everyone else was the original member of the team, and the one he was going to replace was their leader, the legendary Hai. But Sneaky quickly reached out to him, invited him to grab food together and duo at night. 

The first few matches Jensen played were really shaky, and they ended up at 7th in that season, which was C9’s lowest record. Jensen thought he would lost Sneaky’s friendship, but he didn’t. 

Meteos left, rejoined and left, followed by every original member of C9. Each time Jensen thought Sneaky was going to hate him for making him loss a good friend, but Sneaky never blamed him for a second. 

They never won a Championship again after Jensen joined, sometimes due to his misplay, sometimes due to others’, but Sneaky and him became closer and closer despite anything that happened. 

All those coffee or chipotle runs, late night duos, dick jokes and banters, limb entwining and hugs, and abs-creating laughers, the way they be with each other had been rotting the teeth by the people around them. 

Looking back, Jensen realized that maybe he fell for Sneaky at first sight, or the first time they duo-ed, or their so-called first skype date. He never thought about confessing to Sneaky; in fact, he never even really thought about the possibility of Sneaky being gay or not. On one hand, they were so happy together every day that Jensen didn’t have time to think about those shits; on the other hand, Jensen was already satisfied with the way they accompanied each other and didn’t want to change anything.

But a change happened anyways, without giving him a heads-up. 

//Come back to support me at all-star plz Yensen? I cannot win without my lucky charm. ^3^// 

Jensen checked the text from Sneaky once more. Who the hell is your luck charm, he thought to himself, I’m not yours. But the words he replied to Sneaky speaks elsewise—

//You make me go back early. I’m gonna fucking tilt if you don’t win. //

//Tilted Jensen PogChamp! // Sneaky texted back instantly.

//Check twitter. // Another message followed in a few minutes. 

Jensen opened twitter and found himself tagged by Sneaky in a new post--

“Going back to LA for all-stars! And some @Jensen”. The tweet broke the internet right away, with Jensen receiving notifications constantly for hours each time people commented below, but he didn’t feel like commenting, retweeting or liking any of them. 

This was the third year, but the first time that Jensen was not looking forward to going back to LA. He decided to go back early for Sneaky because he is never able to say “No” to that boy, but didn’t post a notice to the fans like he did in the past two years.

Prepared or not, Jensen booked his ticket of Norwegian 7091, the only direct flight from Copenhagen to LA, having no idea whom he would run into on that flight.

Cold penetrated the window and crept into Jensen's mind. He buried himself under quilt and fell into darkness. On the window glass, mist condensed into water drops, and ZACHARY was nowhere to find.

***


End file.
